Sonic & The Eternal Night
by brebeenz
Summary: The soft nighttime breeze welcomed Sonic to the night, the moonlight gave him a feeling of home, But why? Why did sonic feel this way? What happened to him, how would he turn back to normal? Were would he go? who did this? Were was he when this happen? Join sonic in a quest to find these answers, before time runs out for our hero.
1. Moonlight's hold

Sonic & the eternal night

His fur sparkled as it danced in the cool breeze of night, His quills gently swayed

as the moon shone it's light on him. Sonic took a deep breath of the night air, as

the coolness of night swirled in his was about to take off, when a small crack

came from behind him. Sonic turned around, able to feel his heart racing. He stepped

carefully, so he did not disturbed the beast in the shadows. When he got to the twig that

cracked, His eyes widened as he felt a light breath go down his neck, "sonic?"

a familiar voice rang out. He turned around, to see tails standing in front of him

"oh, Hi tails" said sonic, he gave a small and light sigh of relief.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked tails. He had never seen sonic enjoy the night

so much. Sonic stared at the curious fox,unable to think of an answer. Why did he

come out? He didn't even remember walking out the door.

"To be honest, i'm not sure." Said sonic.

Tails looked at him, confused and silent. Wondering why his friend came out, and why sonic didn't even know himself.

Finally, tails broke the silence.

"we should head inside, it's getting late and cold" said tails.

"your right" admitted sonic.

AS they walked through the quiet shimmering yard, Sonic couldn't help but feel like he wanted to stay out there, and

enjoy the night. He looked back at the moon, wishing he could stare at it forever.

"sonic?" asked tails At this point sonic had actually stopped walking and was just staring at the silver moon.

"Hu?" said sonic. he shook his head, then caught up with tails.

Sonic wondered what was wrong with he was trying to get tails in the house before dark, not the other way around.

As if he had been hypnotized by the moon, sonic yet again stopped and stared into the moon, Stuck in a trance. Tails looked

back, and saw sonic yet again staring into the shining moon above their heads.

"sonic?" tails called out, but got no reply.

"Sonic!" yelled tails, but again, got no reply.

Tails wondered what had happened to the blue hedgehog, he was never like this until tonight.

Tails finally walked up to sonic. He stood right in front of Sonic.

"Sonic snap out of it!" Tails cried, he was worried,scared, but at the same time, curious.

Tails waved his hand in front of sonic's eyes, but nothing moved an inch. Tails looked at him,

seeing that sonic looked as if he was in a trance. On closer inspection, tails saw that his glossy emerald eyes,

have been replace by sharp crimson eyes, ones that looked like shadow's.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed. Of course, sonic gave no reply, he was just staring at the moon. Tails had enough.

He started twirling his tails, and tails rose in the air. He grabbed sonic, and tugged him all the way home.

Tails threw him onto the soft couch, making a small thud when sonic hit it. Tails then landed, and shut the door.

Tails began to walk upstairs, but then saw a slight twitch from his friend's fingertips. Sonic's crimson eyes

faded away, leaving glossy emerald eyes in its place. Sonic sprung up like a spring, Quickly looking at his

surroundings. He was no longer outside in the cool night, but instead in the warm living room of his house.

"Wha-what happened?" asked sonic.

Tails looked at sonic in curiosity, not believing his brother didn't remember staring into the moon.

As sonic waited for a reply, His hands grew weary, and his eyelids grew heavy, and he found it challenging to move,

and even think.

"sonic, are you falling asleep?" asked tails, as he stared at the half-asleep hedgehog

Somehow, sonic managed to spit out "I think so" and everything turned black.


	2. A new dawn

Sonic woke up with his head hurting, his vision foggy, and unable to move. when sonic's eyesight had cleared, he found himself staring at the blue sky. Still unable to move, sonic did his best to look around, and saw his house in front of him. Sonic laid there in the grass, unable to move, nor think clearly.

"Tails" said sonic, he tried to scream, but the best he could do was a loud whisper, which was quickly blown away in the wind.

Inside the house, Tails had just woke up, he went downstairs, to find sonic not on the couch. WIth a worried look on his face, the two tailed fox quickly went searching for sonic.

"Sonic!" tails screamed. Sonic could here this, though it was muffled by the wind, it was as if the wind didn't want tails to find sonic.

"I'm in the backyard" sonic said, he said this louder, but no where near as loud as he liked. Tails herd sonic's muffled voice, Tails could not understand what sonic was saying, but tails knew sonic was close. when tails got closer to where sonic was at, the wind blew harder, as if it was trying to blow tails away. Despite the winds efforts, tails found sonic.

"Took you long enough to get here" sonic said, in a wispy and quiet voice.

"Sonic? what happened to you?" asked tails

"I'm not sure" said sonic "but i can't move, or talk very loud."

Tails was confused, yet curious at the same time. First, sonic beng in a trance by the moon, now this? Tails sat there and thought about it. Sonic then interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, hello tails? can you take me inside." said sonic "It's freezing out here"

Tails nodded, then picked sonic up. he was confused though, Why did sonic think it was cold? It felt warm to him. Little did tails know, while he was caring sonic, Sonic was hallucinating. Sonic saw snow on the ground,. and the sun as a giant snowball. Tails was wrapped up in winter clothes, so that's why he was warm. Tails could tell sonic wasn't lying about being cold, because tails noticed sonic shivering in his hands, but that's about all the movement sonic gave.

When they got inside, Sonic finally figured out something was wrong, after all, Sonic's house was a igloo to him!

"tails" said sonic, even more quiet than before.

"yea sonic?" asked tails, he listened very closely, to make sure he could here.

"I think something is seriously wrong with me" he said. "Our house looks like it's made of ice!"

"I'll have to agree with you sonic" said tails "The part about something being wrong with you, not out house being made of ice." Tails paused for a minute to think, is sonic first stared at the moon, then got stuck in a trance because of it, then in the morning to him he is in the coldest place on the planet and he can't move, what happened to him?

"I'm going to do some tests on you" said tails

"Great, test. It's nice to know that in a situation where i could be dying for all we know, the idea of tests pops into your head" sonic said quietly, but still with his quirky attitude.

"Its nice to see you haven't changed too much!" said tails.

sonic stared at him for a moment, trying to gather the energy to say something, Finally, sonic managed to spit it out,

"Too much? Is you say that then something has changed, so what did?" asked sonic

Tails was surprised of the blue hedgehog's sudden curiosity, then he reminded himself, it was sonic, if it's about him, sonic wants every detail.

"Well, your eyes are a icy blue now, your fur and quills are a brighter blue, but that's about it." said tails.

Like yesterday, sonic's eyelids became heavy and hard to keep open, but all the other things stayed the same.

"tails" whispered sonic. "I think i'm falling asleep again" and everything faded to black.

Tails took the opportunity, pulled out the syringe he had hid behind his back, and took some of sonic's blood. Then, tails carried sonic over to his lab and tails began testing. Tails found nothing wrong with sonic's brainwaves, but his blood test beg to differ. The blood test showed sonic had some kind of venom in his bloodstream, But when tails looked at how long this venom was in sonic, He found it was in sonic his entire life, which puzzled tails even more. Why would it take effect just now? And at closer examination at the germ, The question popped in his head, what kind of venom is this anyway?


	3. Fire in the hole!

Sonic awoke in a tube. Finding that yet again, he could not move. Sonic noticed something was up right away, after all, he was burning up! Sonic thought it was strange, considering he was freezing to death a few seconds ago, While sonic was in that tube, tails was mapping hid brain waves, so he had noticed that sonic had woke up.

"Try not to move sonic!" tails said, with a slight giggle

"I don't think i could even if i wanted to." said sonic. he didn't hear the giggle.

"Do you mind hurrying up? asked sonic "i'm roasting in here!"

Tails was fascinated by sonic's statement. He was freezing cold, falls asleep, then wakes up boiling hot? He wondered how sonic could have been freezing then burning.

As if to read tails mind, Sonic said "I don't know how i was freezing one minute, then roasting the next, But please hurry up!"

And tails did. He got sonic out of that machine in 3 minutes. Tails sat sonic up in a chair, and the testing began.

"sonic, are you going to open your eyes or what?" asked tails.

"sonic slowly opened his eyes, to reveal that his eyes as turned flame red. Tails wrote down what his eyes looked like, and sonic just struggled to stay upright and keep his eyes open.

"OK sonic, where going to start with a memory test" said tails. He held up a picture of amy. Tails expected sonic to freak out or something, but sonic said nothing. At first he was confused, but then tails remembered that it took awhile for him to speak and react yesterday, so the venom was affecting his speed.

Then, sonic managed to spit out, "This picture recall isn't going to work out,"

"why not?" asked tails, puzzled.

"Because, to me everything i look at looks like its on fire." said sonic. Tails looked at the results, and to sonic. Then, tails made a Sonic's eyes were icy blue, and everything he saw was ice or snow, and he was freezing. When sonic's eyes where flame red, Everything he saw was on fire, and he was burning up.

"lets take you back where it all started" said tails. Then tails picked up sonic, and heading for outside, because it was night.


	4. Addicted to moonlight

Tails reached for the door, and stepped outside. The moon was out, and was just above sonic's face. Sonic was enjoying himself, so tails was happy. He set sonic in the grass, so sonic could watch the moon. It seemed to have become a habit after all. Sonic peacefully watched the moon, forgetting he couldn't move, forgetting the burning world around him, forgetting that he was burning up. Tails walked over to sonic, then layed down next to him. Tails was pointing out constellations to sonic, even though tails knew sonic wouldn't care, his only interest was the moon, and sonic was enjoying every second of it.

"hey sonic" said tails, hoping that sonic wasn't in a trance again.

"yea?" said sonic.

Tails was silent for a second. The hedgehog sounded fully awake, ready to tackle the day, or night at least. Sonic didn't seem to notice, he was too busy staring at the moon.

"why do you enjoy the moon so much?" said Tails. He decided to poke a little fun. Why not?

"I don't know. at this point, i don't really care." said sonic.

"You sound almost like you're a vampire" teased tails.

"Vampire? don't make me laugh" said sonic.

Tails noticed that sonic's eyes changed from flame red to sonic wasn't in a trance like the night before. Then, something amazing happened

"You hungry tails? I hear a chili dog calling my name!" said sonic

before tails could reply,Sonic got up. Tails was silent for a minute, because sonic just moved. Sonic didn't notice though.

"Um y-yea, can you get me a chili dog to?" asked tails.

"Sure thing buddy." said sonic, and he walked off towards the house. sonic ran as fast as he could to the house, And started skidding to a halt, but when his legs had entered the house, they stopped moving, and sonic could no longer move them.

Tails heard a crash and quickly ran over to sonic, who was half way into the house and face planted.


	5. Scared stiff

sonic's face was in the ground, and his waist down was in the house.

Very muffled, sonic said "Tails, i can't move my legs."

Somehow, tails understood him and flipped sonic over.

"Can you move anything else?" asked tails? he pulled out his clip board and pen, getting ready to write down what he says.

"To put it bluntly, I can move anything that is not in the house." said sonic.

Tails wrote that down, then sunrise. When the moon left the sky and the sun took its place, Sonic could not move at all.

"Scratch that" sonic said "Now i can't move at all.":

tails picked up sonic, and found that instead of everything flopping around they stayed still.

"It looks like your stuck in that position sonic" said tails.

"great. just great" said sonic.

"I have discovered one thing," said tails. "The color of your eyes matches what your seeing, so i can take a guess on what your seeing by looking at the color of your eyes." Tails looked at sonic's eye color, and noticed that he had the usual emerald eyes.

"why don't we call shadow and see if he knows whats going on?" suggested tails.

"That faker? I don't need his help" said sonic.

"then i suppose your faking not being able to move then." said tails.

Sonic let out a grown, then said "OK. Call shadow."

Tails nodded and ran over to the phone, then he called shadow. Tails explained, and when he got to the part about him teasing sonic about being a vampire, shadow congratulated him on finally manning up, then shadow hung up. A minuet later, Shadow showed up at the door. He looked at sonic.

"guess who is the fastest now?" said shadow.

Sonic growled at him, then just passed out.


	6. Shadow helped!

Shadow saw something when sonic growled at him, so shadow moved sonic's lip and found 2 small fangs. shadow never recalled seeing fangs on sonic.

Shadow took one good look at sonic, then said "I can sense dark energy radiating from him. When did this all start?"

"about 2 days ago" said tails. "I found him outside, and he kept looking back at the moon, eventually he just stood here and stared at it, when I dragged him inside, he didn't even remember it."

Shadow thought about that, Then simply said :did you notice anything strange before this?"

tails nodded, then said "When i saw sonic outside, i went out to get him, but he found something in the bushes. It was gone before he could see what it was." Said tails.

Sonic then woke up, still unable to move, but now he had ocean blue eyes. Tails spotted his new colored eyes.

Tails sighed and said "Sonic is in a living nightmare right now"

Shadow looked back at tails, then to sonic. "explain yourself, fox"

"Sonic's eyes are ocean blue, which means he is hallucinating water everywhere."explained tails

"that would be a living nightmare for him" said shadow. "why isn't he saying something about it?"

"I discovered a venom in his bloodstream, Some of the germs are fresh, but the majority is as old as sonic. So most of it was there to begin with" said tails.

Shadow made a connection. The dark energy, fangs, hallucinations, eyes changing colors, and the venom.

"Tails, i know what's wrong with sonic." said shadow

"really? said tails"

"sonic, really is a vampire" said shadow. "He has always been one, however, something went wrong when he was a small child, so he never fully transformed. Another vampire must have been hiding in those bushes, and gave him a small amount of his venom to rejuvenate the old. Sonic's body is freaking out. thats why he is hallucinating and feeling all these things. That's also why it stops when he touches moonlight."

"It's nice to know i'm a blood sucking demon, faker" said sonic.

"It's nice to see you too" said shadow.

"what are we going to do?" asked tails.

"unfortunately for sonic, We have to wait until the transformation is complete. I just need to see how far in he is into transformation." said shadow. Sonic wondered how shadow had so much information on the topic. To shadow, the best way to do this is to make sonic growl at him again.

"Hey faker" said shadow

"what" said sonic

"Too bad you're slow now, Because that makes me the ultimate lifeform, And there is nothing you can do about it" teased shadow. Shadow's plan worked. Sonic did growl at him again, but something different happened this time. Sonic's growl almost sounded like a hiss, and his eyes were crimson while he did that hiss, then his eyes turned back to ocean blue.

"Take about a day it looks like" said shadow "For the hallucinations to stop at least."

"What do you mean?" asked sonic, he sounded full of energy. Shadow looked outside, to see that the sun was setting.

"Simple, You're actual transformation starts after the hallucinations." Shadow looked at sonic, then said "well, the rest of it at least. After All, you're already getting pale, and you have crimson eyes for normal eyes now." said shadow. "Tails, you may as well take this faker outside"

Tails nodded and picked up sonic, and took him outside. Finally, sonic could move. Tails set him on the soft sparkling grass, and sonic laid down, staring at the moon like last night Tails laid next to sonic, and shadow just watched them both.

"What are you doing tails, have you been bit as well?" Shadow said, with a slight chuckle.

"no" said tails, "I already checked. I just don't want to leave sonic out here alone."

Shadow just silently walked away, looking back at tails and sonic, then to the moon.

"Get over here faker. You know you want to join us" teased sonic.

shadow just walked over, and laid in the grass with sonic and tails.

"Well well, the faker actually listened to me? we may be in more trouble than i thought" sonic teased. Shadow gave no reply.

"Shadow?" said sonic, shadow gave no response. Sonic and tails sat up, and looked at shadow, to find that he had fallen asleep.

"that faker is out for the count" teased sonic, tails and sonic both laughed, laid back down, and watched the moon. Tails did eventually fall asleep, but sonic was up all night, watching the shining moon.


	7. Vampiric appearance

When the morning sun rose, shadow and tails both woke up, to see sonic sitting up, waiting for them to awaken.

"it's about time you two woke up" said sonic. He didn't sound tired like the other days. Shadow saw that Sonic's eye color was still crimson.

"well, it looks like i was wrong, You'll transform sooner than i thought" admitted shadow

"So much for ultimate life form faker" teased sonic.

Tails noticed sonic's appearance changed. The normal blue was now almost white, sonic's eyes where crimson. Tails decided to poke a little fun at sonic and shadow, Why not?

"Guys" said tails.

shadow and sonic both looked at tails.

"anyone else notice that you guys both have the same eye color, and shadow, you have fangs as well? If you ask me, i say you're both vampires." Tails teased. He giggled a little.

"Don't be ridiculous tails" said shadow, slightly offended

"yea, He could never match me!" said sonic

"Exactl-Wait no!" said shadow, both offended and embarrassed.

tails and sonic both burst out laughing, shadow was red in the face.

"I've spent enough time with this faker!" shadow exclaimed. Shadow got up and began walking away.

"what's wrong? The ultimate life form can't handle a joke? You're more like the ultimate crybaby!" said sonic, laughing his head off. Shadow looked back at sonic, angry.

"That's enough faker!" shouted shadow

"Now that's proves it! You're throwing a temper tantrum!" said sonic, laughing even harder than before.

Shadow just stood there. Sonic would never go that far, would he?

"Sonic,that's too far." said tails.

"Come on tails, you were laughing with me" said sonic.

Tails was now staring at sonic to, Sonic would never go that far.

"snap out of it sonic!" Exclaimed tails.

Shadow quickly caught on, so shadow walked up to sonic

"You done pouting faker?" teased sonic

Shadow slapped sonic. Sonic's eyes turn to the glossy emerald. Tails was relieved, and shadow felt pleased.

"ow!" said sonic. he looked around, noticing that it was no longer night. Shadow and tails noticed sonic was moving.

"Ok….What just happened?" asked sonic. Tails looked at him in shock. Shadow was smiling.

"last thing I remember was blacking out when we got outside." said sonic

This time, both shadow and tails were confused. Sonic didn't look like he passed out, all that happened was a eye color change. That's It!

Shadow had figured it out, The crimson eyed sonic was the true sonic, A nastier sonic, A vampiric sonic, and the sonic everyone knew was fading away, as the new sonic took over.

Instead of how to fix sonic, the question was How do we keep the sonic we know, before he is gone for good?


	8. Deep thoughts

"Um, are you going to answer my question?" asked sonic. He stood up. He tapped his feet impatiently waiting for a response.

"I have no idea. Do you shadow?" said tails

"Simple. It's natural for a vampire to be nasty, and sonic was born a vampire. Because something happened when he was young, he grew up being good and quirky. What we saw was what sonic would have been like if something hadn't gone wrong that day." explained shadow.

Sonic thought for a moment. was he really becoming something that he fought against all his life? What that how he was supposed to be? what went wrong that day? The questions that really got him where: Who was he really? How did shadow know all this? He decided one question must be answered, and he had the opportunity

"hey faker" said sonic. " How do you know all this anyway?"

"To be honest" shadow said " I've seen i happen before".

before sonic could reply, shadow just walked away. Sonic was confused, and so was tails. The topic must be very sensitive to him. Shadow held a very dark secret. A secret shadow could not bear to tell sonic. How would he react? Sonic also had a dark secret. He never told anyone. No one would believe him, But sonic didn't know he had this secret. Because the one person it was kept from the most, was himself. Sonic looked at tails, and tails looked back. Sonic just walked into the house, and tails followed. Both sonic and tails noticed how sonic wanted to get out of the sun as quickly as possible. Once indoors, Sonic sighed, sat on the couch, and was just staring at the floor. Tails looked at sonic,he had never seen him so upset before. No, he wasn't upset. He was worried.

"Sonic?" asked tails

"yea tails?" Sonic looked up at tails, and tails could see the worried look on sonic's face.

"What are you worried about?" asked tails. Sonic looked at him for a minute, Unsure how to answer. How could he explain?

Sonic sighed again, then said "Well, Knowing you're turning into a blood sucking demon that has to kill living things in order to live himself for starters. All I want to know is why? Why out of all people me? If shadow was telling the truth, and I as born a vampire then, How come I haven't acted like one until recently? And how does shadow know all this?"

Tails thought for a moment. It did confuse him how shadow knew all about this. and that sentence, I've seen it happen before, what did it mean?


End file.
